


【卓鹤】生锈的傍晚

by BebiaYe



Category: Super Vocal - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:34:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22691110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BebiaYe/pseuds/BebiaYe
Relationships: 仝卓/高天鹤 - Relationship
Kudos: 19





	【卓鹤】生锈的傍晚

-老套无逻辑破镜重圆

1.  
今年纽约的冬天，雪下得格外的大，无声无息堆积起来，睁开眼才发觉窗台上已经堆了白茫茫的一片，仝卓眯起眼睛看着外面行人来去匆匆，依旧带着困意，闭上眼睛却满脑子都是佳木斯的冬天，一模一样的大雪，但佳木斯的冬天总是要暖和一些。

仝卓其实也就去过两次哈尔滨。作为在北京长期居住的山西人，也是第一次看到东北的雪，他兴奋地差点拉着高天鹤一起滚进雪堆里——他后来的确那样干了，两个人倒在雪地里，浑身上下冷得僵硬，就剩下高天鹤的呼吸在他耳边，像冬天里一阵暖风轻轻柔柔吹过，挠着他的手心。可那朦胧的梦境很快就消散了，他脑内又开始出现光怪陆离的彩色图形交织，斑驳的光点快速逼近再一瞬间炸裂开来，偶尔高天鹤也会出现，走进雾里轻柔地拥抱他，但只是隐约间快速闪过。

没了高天鹤的冬天冷得可怕，他又往被子里瑟缩一些。他迷迷糊糊想到两个人在佳木斯街头冷得直哆嗦还要走完高天鹤上学的路的那时候，他穿着对方的旧羽绒服，衣服有点小，那是从高天鹤家里的柜子里搜刮出来的，还带着点樟脑丸的气味，高天鹤不喜欢，想给他找一件自己行李箱里的新衣服，他却抱着不肯撒手。这样也算是过完了高天鹤的童年。他把高天鹤的手塞进衣服口袋里捂得暖呼呼的时候想。对方和他并肩走，余光接触到仝卓的注视，就停下来故作严肃地说他走路不看路，仝卓笑成眯眯眼，凑上去隔着口罩亲亲他。

“我想多看看你。”

仝卓最终还是被零碎的记忆唤醒，他疲惫地坐起来，掀开被子的一瞬间被冷得打了个寒颤，又赶紧调高了空调温度。洗漱的时候摸到自己长出一小截的胡渣，就想起了梦境。

“你说好想带我回去你的家乡”——他想不出比在一个大雪的冬天和高天鹤去佳木斯看他的学校之后买一个烤红薯坐在路边吃更浪漫的事了。那时候他总闹高天鹤，非要唱到对方脸红扑上来要揍他，才收了声儿接住高天鹤。他总是撒娇要求约定好时间去佳木斯旅行。后来他们真的去了，在结束录制的那个冬天买了机票直接飞过去，又慢吞吞坐了几个小时的车，刚下车仝卓就被寒风吹得五官僵硬，偏偏还是高兴地挤出来的笑太滑稽，高天鹤很嫌弃地给他搓脸，他就抱着两个红薯站着乐呵，歪头吻上高天鹤的掌心，然后他们分享了一个红薯味的吻，在路边的一个屋檐下，屋檐外是大雪。

仝卓和冬天渊源不浅。他事业有转机在冬天，认识高天鹤在冬天，表白成功在冬天，收到纽约大学的通知书也在冬天。

在梅溪湖的冬天也是这样冷却没有北方的暖气，他和高天鹤缩在一张床上，高天鹤排练辛苦，在他怀里赖床，他就用手戳戳对方的鼻子再捏捏脸，高天鹤又蜷缩着往他怀里钻，手圈着他不让他走。他纵容地给高天鹤刷牙擦脸，再跟高天鹤讨价还价——只睡五分钟。他故意掐着表计时，高天鹤听着钟声气得睁眼咬他，他说仝卓你这个臭猪。他伶牙俐齿，面对仝卓却一句重话说不出来，只能又闭上眼赖在仝卓肩上，小声嘀咕。

“好喜欢你。”

他想，高天鹤是热源，一点点把他的心捂热了。

2.  
仝卓收到纽约大学的offer的那一天，想给高天鹤报喜的时候，才发现他们上一次联系还是半个月前的晚安。他们从彼此超话获取到的信息远比自己了解到的多，甚至是通过其他人的询问仝卓才知道高天鹤今天又回了梅溪湖。一个人。

他意识到自己像是回到了北京独居的日子。

他们以前会吵架会冷战，可现在明明连矛盾都没有，却更加冷漠。

于是他们在百分百的谅解下和平分手，还是那么默契，没说的理由早就心知肚明。

他还是会疑惑，开始的一年什么大风大浪都见过了，所有诋毁两个人也都一起熬过来了，怎么最后还是分手，甚至分得这么理所应当，一点挽回都显得没必要。

分手后高天鹤来收拾东西。他们当时在长沙一起租了一套房子，两室一厅，有时间就做饭吃，没时间就点外卖，两个人窝在家里享受短暂的假期。仝卓解释说自己考研成功了，要飞走了，高天鹤一个人住那么大的房子没必要。高天鹤在电话里顿了一会儿：“恭喜啊，卓儿，政治背完啦？”仝卓语气很轻快地说：是啊，总算是和你平起平坐了。 

高天鹤搬走那天，仝卓睡得不太安稳，夜里醒来好几次，早晨迷迷糊糊间听到细碎的收拾的声音， 他清醒了一会走出房间看到高天鹤正在替他打扫。

“吵醒你了？”他擦干净碗放回橱柜，“我今天没事儿就来得早点。”

“没有。自己醒了。”

对方点点头没再回话，仝卓就站在房间门口看着他很快结束了打扫，拎起放在门口的行李箱回头看他。

动作言语什么都没变，只是高天鹤回到了好兄弟的范围。

高天鹤来的时候没带什么东西，以衣服居多，以至于走的时候就拖了个小行李箱。他就像每次出门工作一样，但这次不会回来。高天鹤在门口站了一会， 把钥匙朝仝卓晃了晃放在桌子上，又带走了自己那一份洗漱用品和睡衣。仝卓看着钥匙，第一次觉得家里空荡荡的，连高天鹤存在过的痕迹都没留下。

仝卓踩着拖鞋去洗漱，又回到房间挑衣服穿——衣橱空了大半。

搬进来那天，高天鹤把精致的演出服一件件熨烫又一件件挂起来，仝卓赖在床上看着自己乱七八糟的叠放。后来被威胁去隔壁房间睡才一咕噜爬起来收拾，拾掇半天也不行，最后还是看着高天鹤整理。高天鹤总嫌弃他不爱干净，衣服乱七八糟没品味，但偶尔也和他一起偷懒不叠被子，捞几件他的衣服穿。 

他总是喜欢高天鹤衣服上会有的香味，现在那些香味也都消失了。

仝卓抽出底下的紫色风衣，又把弄乱的衣服整理好。高天鹤倒是真的治好了他的坏毛病，他想。

房间窗台上还摆着高天鹤买的花。

仝卓问他：“养得活吗？”

高天鹤翻了个白眼，抱紧自己精挑细选的花盆：“枸杞水养她！”

后来花还是枯死了，但谁都没舍得扔。

他们兴致勃勃勾画未来生活的时候，从没想过这个结局。房子是两个人在两年间用细微的小事一件件堆砌起来的，高天鹤的离开让充盈的生活的气息散了大半。

都体谅，都理解，甚至没有什么难过的情绪。已经分手这个事实一直到他点外卖才真正到来。他下意识点了微辣点了一大堆吃的点了一小盒冰，再想到一个人的处境又一样样戳着屏幕删掉——像是赌气要把和高天鹤经历过的事情全部删除。

仝卓捧着手机嘟嘟囔囔嫌弃高天鹤还没和他做网综就丢下他这个合伙人溜挺快。

我曾经真的很爱他。他想。

“爱是偷吻过星光  
偷吻过花香  
却偷不了事后冷汗症状”

3.  
仝卓对高天鹤的喜欢是一见钟情。

他第一次感觉自己左边胸腔里的器官剧烈跳动，是在高天鹤凑近他夸他声音好听的那时候，他自认为的自来熟没想到碰上高天鹤，对方凑近认真听他每一句玩笑话，注视着他，眼睛里像凝着一弯月亮。

“真的吗？卓儿？”

他看着高天鹤的眼睛就丢了灵魂。

“真的。小鹤儿。”

高天鹤就笑着推开他，嚷嚷着要他叫哥，紧接着就被马佳追着满场跑，一会儿钻到他身后要他拦住马佳的袭击，很快就忘记了仝卓故意的称呼。但仝卓记得，在高天鹤躲在他身后，呼吸洒在他肩膀上的时候，他的心脏里破土而出的是一株玫瑰花苞。

他把对高天鹤的喜欢藏在偶尔的对话里，藏进微博文字和评论里，藏在发呆时候的思绪里，藏在高天鹤演唱的时候凝望的视线里。

可高天鹤不知道，高天鹤也不需要知道。

他自认为跟在高天鹤身后看着他走上首席的位置就好，然后躺在他的微信列表里看着他偶尔分享日常再聊上几句天，或许还能混个好兄弟的置顶。他小心翼翼藏着那朵花苞不让它绽放。

高天鹤不懂。

他第一次觉得自己可能是陷入了爱情，是在公演舞台后。高天鹤找到了他，在酒店外的便利店门口。仝卓看着他红润的嘴唇像是没有卸掉口红，随着说话呼出白色雾气。高天鹤把他拉进便利店，自顾自点了两份粉，又问他要不要加辣，他不知道对方的目的，只回复了一句“随你”，就听见高天鹤反复强调的“微微微辣”。对方的表现让他笑出了声，轻松了许多。

高天鹤端着两份粉坐到他面前，开始絮叨代玮说他心情不好出来溜达，自己卸妆卸一半担心他想不开就冲出来了。仝卓这才注意到高天鹤没穿袜子的脚踝，透白的肤色上映出隐约的紫色血管。他有些埋怨高天鹤的长者的姿态，埋怨代玮随便透露他的行踪，又埋怨自己以这样的形象和暗恋对象见面。

高天鹤吹着粉：“不是你的错，是你还没找到最适合自己的位置。”

他沉默着捞自己面前的纸碗，听高天鹤以客观的角度分析舞台。他本以为自己已经整理好的心情，在高天鹤一句话下被拆穿了伪装，又在他的抚慰下重新收拾好了情绪。雾气朦胧，高天鹤眼尾的红色眼影让他误以为对方要落下泪来。便利店的桌子太小，他们面对面坐着，距离很近，近到他可以看清高天鹤颤抖的睫毛。

他们的对话结束在高天鹤摁住他的手。

“吃饭就吃饭，扒拉啥？”

回去的时候高天鹤哆嗦着走在他旁边，长沙下起了第一场雪，东北人伸手去接南方的雪，又被冻得一哆嗦，立刻把手塞进口袋。仝卓故意把一小片冰晶放在高天鹤鼻尖上，被对方以雪球回击。高天鹤和他打闹到房间门口，最后还是叹了口气。

“仝卓，你的未来一定不止现在。”

他注视着高天鹤冻红的鼻尖。

“好。”

4.  
事情的转机在分组的时候。他不觉得高天鹤会选择他，但偏偏依旧是在抓住高天鹤的手的时候私藏了百分之百的真心。高天鹤还是那样，用华丽的辞藻赞叹他的民族唱法。仝卓恶劣地想，他是不是也是这样夸奖马佳的。

然后高天鹤就坚定地走了出来。

他完全不需要犹豫，但还是要故作纠结，在说出“我跟他走”的一瞬间，他几乎要飞奔过去抱住他的玫瑰。

我是独一无二的，是使用了选择权的。

所以我是不是有机会的。他却不敢去想。

他在高天鹤被恶意剪辑，被舆论攻击的时候，像第一次被高天鹤拉进便利店一样，给高天鹤点了一碗粉，要求微微微辣。这次他真的见到了高天鹤在雾气后，颤抖的睫毛上落下的泪珠，高天鹤赌气咬着一次性筷子，吸着鼻子还是没止住眼泪。于是他沉默地站起来，绕过桌子，走到高天鹤身边，把他搂进怀里，像给小孩子顺气一样一下下拍着高天鹤的背，喊他鹤儿。高天鹤抓着他的衣服哭得抽抽搭搭，他多庆幸自己可以以组员的名义第一时间站在高天鹤身边。

最后的结局是仝卓扔掉了冷了的粉，把哭得鼻子红红眼睛红红的高天鹤打包塞进被子，又拿蒸汽眼罩哄他戴上。高天鹤缩在被子里，声音还有点哑，小声咕哝“谢谢卓儿”。他的视线被遮住，只听到仝卓声音带着笑。

“那你快点振作起来啊，小鹤儿。”

高天鹤如约好得很快，第二天恰逢冬至，仝卓收到了对方一起吃饭的邀约。他刻意没有避开门口的粉丝，只是和高天鹤并排走着，听对方絮絮叨叨梁朋杰在冬至违背常理吃油爆虾迟早冻掉耳朵的事，在走动过程中他蹭过高天鹤冰凉的指尖，不经意间，没有到需要避开的程度。

他们总是这样，面对面坐着一起吃饭，一起散步，像是从第一次走进便利点店开始就心照不宣的习惯。他看着高天鹤眼里的情绪一点点丰富起来，整个人立体又鲜活地展现在他面前。他的手会在走动时触碰到高天鹤的腰，他就悄悄地攥紧指尖布料的触感，像是握住了一捧风。

回去的时候高天鹤沉默了，戴着帽子把手插进口袋领着他绕着酒店走了一圈。仝卓想到了各种可能，结局都是自己被滞留在朋友的范围内，他一时间惊慌得想要逃离这种没有理由的寂静。等到散完步快要回去，高天鹤才死死拉住他的衣袖，仝卓看见他鼻尖冻得红红的，眼眶也红红的，像个冰雕出来的人偶，精致得不像话。

高天鹤说：“今天晚上，仝卓，就今天晚上，你说什么我都答应。”

“鹤儿，我好想亲亲你啊。”

仝卓就拉着高天鹤的手躲进两盏路灯的交界处，在最昏暗的地方仓皇地接吻。高天鹤的嘴唇很凉，他们接吻的时候，仝卓满脑子充斥着自己会不会就这样把这块柔软的冰融化了的想法。

仝卓以前不相信乌托邦，声入人心创造了一个给他。他又反复告诉自己这只是场一百天的梦，是梦就会醒，但他碰到了高天鹤，高天鹤成为了这场梦的源头，他的存在就是乌托邦本身。高天鹤用行动和爱告诉他，梦可以不用醒，乌托邦也不会消失。

5.  
他吻着高天鹤倒在床上，梁朋杰早就识趣地溜去其他人房间，只留下一盏暖黄色的台灯，气氛被烘托得暧昧朦胧。高天鹤喘着气用手推他去洗澡，然后自己快速溜进浴室。他在外面拿出了雪姨的架势狂敲浴室门，却被小鸟探出头威胁不洗澡别想进门。

仝卓气得跳脚也拿高天鹤无可奈何，直接冲进隔壁代玮房间浴室，一句“我洗个澡”被关门声撞散在房间中。他耐心地反反复复洗了三回直到感觉自己快洗秃噜皮才钻出来，又征用高杨的银色山泉给自己增添男性魅力。可真的等到站在房间门口时，却犹豫迈不开腿，最后直接给偷窥的代玮高杨心急掏出房卡开门扔了进去。

高天鹤正穿着睡衣裹在被子里看书，台灯被换了个方向，隐隐约约看不清楚表情，但仝卓能看见高天鹤的眼镜摆在床头柜上，还有显然是贾凡供应的香薰蜡烛正在缓慢燃烧。

他故意走得缓慢，逐渐看清高天鹤捏着书页的指尖因用力有些泛白。

“鹤儿。”

高天鹤终于是在他走近的瞬间伸手把他拉倒在床上，书被随便扔到一边，为了防止用力过猛撞到床角，还贴心地伸手给仝卓扶住头。

仝卓被突然的主动吓了一跳，也就顺势乖巧趴在高天鹤身上，感受心跳的频率逐渐一致，却在呼吸逐渐平稳后也没等到高天鹤下一步动作，他对着高天鹤红透的耳朵尖吹气，就得到一句猫叫一样的哼哼声。声音不大，却也足够清晰，清晰到仝卓立刻升旗示意。

他用手撑起自己，在高天鹤唇边一下下亲吻。仝卓目光的凝视太过炙热，又或许是紧张的原因，高天鹤胸口逐渐泛起红晕，小小的乳头在目光下颤巍巍立起来。仝卓毫不客气用手去感受那两坨肉，不用力时它们乖巧柔软，顺从地在掌心被捏成不一样的形状，又被蹂躏出红色的指印，色情地留在皮肤上。他俯下身去舔舐吮吸，像是要吸出奶水，感受高天鹤在他肆无忌惮地玩弄下发出的小声喘息。

他的手顺着腰向下摸，却没摸到该有的布料，柔软弹性的触感让他浑身的热了起来，指尖触及到滑腻软嫩的后穴时候，仝卓感觉自己颅内高潮了。他不敢想象高天鹤自己在浴室里开拓自己的身体，尤其是用手指插进自己的后穴这样刺激的观感，又赌气自己没有看到，恶劣地咬了一下乳尖，引出高天鹤一声呻吟。

他的呻吟声很小，带着气音，听起来像一朵敏感又娇弱的花。

仝卓的手指在高热的肠道内摸索，旋转按压，练琴长出的老茧划过脆弱的内部，那些软肉就热情地吞吐着，磨出一丝丝的酥麻感与空虚感，逼得高天鹤用脚踹他，却在靠近腰的时候收了力，缠上了仝卓的腰，他用手捂住自己的眼睛，带着哭腔催促着要被填满。

仝卓进入的时候，把高天鹤捞进自己的怀里，拉下了遮挡的手，温柔地亲吻着高天鹤因为疼痛掉下的眼泪，他在高天鹤耳边小声呼唤着各种称呼。他说：鹤儿，你叫出来，没关系。

他的动作不算熟练，却还是把高天鹤折腾得够呛，找准了敏感点一下下操得对方猫一样软在他怀里，胳膊勾着他的脖子，一声声破碎的呻吟夹杂着对仝卓名字的呼唤，像是在虚无飘浮的云端唯一能抓住的实物，只有依附着仝卓才能让他在快感中有一丝清醒。

高天鹤最终在他的安慰里趴在他肩膀上哭得抽抽搭搭像受尽了委屈，仝卓艰难等待高天鹤高潮后软下身子，便再次顶到腺体，磨得高天鹤浑身发麻，想逃跑却被仝卓死死摁在怀里，一下下操到内部酸软，身前又吐出一股股前列腺液。被操开的穴口被摩擦得红肿发烫，软烂的穴肉食髓知味地缠绕收紧，又被操弄开，拧紧的内壁像是要被操出水。随着一次次顶弄发出的水声也不知道是润滑剂还是肠液，弄得交合处一片湿滑，仝卓就坏心眼地摸了一把涂在高天鹤的乳头上，收获了对方抗拒的眼神。

眼角带着情欲的红，睫毛挂着眼泪，嘴唇被啃过的红肿。

仝卓被刺激上头，顶着高天鹤敏感点碾压，直到感受到内壁再次挤压收缩，高天鹤咬在他肩膀上射出来，才抽出射在安全套里。

高天鹤被他折腾得没了力气，顾不上洁癖就滚进被子里可怜兮兮得只露出一个头。仝卓隔着被子手脚并用地抱住他，像缠人的动物，笑眯眯亲吻他。高天鹤哼唧两声伸出胳膊要洗澡，仝卓自知理亏，费心费力把人抱去浴室，在明亮的光下才看到自己留下的咬痕吻痕和手指印，尤其是大腿上的指印最为色情。身后的穴口肿着，微微张开还挂着些许被撞击成沫的润滑剂，在仝卓手指的触碰下收缩。

高天鹤躺在浴缸里昏昏欲睡，想起来什么突然拉着仝卓的手。

“酒店里的避孕套46块钱一个。”

仝卓在他耳垂上咬了一口。

“我付。”

6.  
他们在最后一期彩排的时候，终于火了。

仝卓第一次出门被粉丝围堵的时候，才体会到被蜂拥而上的人群挤得水泄不通是什么感受，等挨个签好名已经耽误了大半时间。

他想，天这么冷，小鹤儿肯定已经走了。

他抬头却看见车灯照出高天鹤等待的身影，还穿着那件宽大的长毛外套，就站在粉丝包围外等着他。高天鹤用口型催促他。他想他都能猜到那个语气——“仝卓你快点儿”，就像上次拿着喇叭在化妆间打闹时候的样子。高天鹤跺了几下脚，看起来很冷的样子。于是他笑着说“我来啦”，然后加快脚步跑过去。

那时候的高天鹤也是隐藏在光下，看不真切，但仝卓总是知道他的表情，不管是在雾气后，还是车灯照不清楚的表情。

高天鹤并肩和他走着，粉丝在身后没有跟过去，天太黑，很快就只能看见模糊的身影，他们在助理看不见的地方悄悄勾起了手指。仝卓触碰到了高天鹤伸来的指尖，他攥在手心里，和他预想的一样，冰一样凉，在他的手心里却又逐渐捂热了，染上他的温度。

他们又有很多次这样远远落在大家后面，一起走。高天鹤会悄悄地，一步步靠近他，然后外套摩擦在一起，他们听着其他人的声音，不说话，用宽大的衣服遮住勾起的手指走在热闹又寂静的冬夜里。

高天鹤突然凑近咬了一下他的耳垂，仝卓吓了一跳。

“给你盖个戳。”他笑着又贴上去，用手比划一下，“就这么大。”

仝卓感觉自己被风吹得有点冷的身体都热了起来，情绪涌上来，他眨了眨眼睛快要落泪。他把高天鹤的手藏进自己的衣服口袋，牵着他踏着没化的雪一步步往前走。

“鹤儿。”  
“嗯？”  
“就喊喊你。”

高天鹤这个名字他总要在心里默念很多遍才能说出口，直到现在也是。 对高天鹤的爱意太过浓烈，像是把他凝结，让他没有高天鹤陪伴的每一步都要回头看。  
他总觉得时间会磨灭很多东西，可是你看，他每天都在更爱高天鹤一点。

7.  
仝卓搭乘了最早的一班飞机回国，马佳他们早就攒好了局等他，说是去年没办成的升学宴今年要让他掏钱，于是他下了飞机就被梁朋杰陈博豪一起绑去了酒店。

他进了门，看了一圈，没看到高天鹤。

马佳把他摁在自己身边坐下，右边坐着王晰，他大概知道自己今天不会太好过。可马佳没有提起高天鹤的话题，也没有劝酒，只是沉默。这份沉默在大家热闹的氛围里显得更加突兀。

关于高天鹤是梁朋杰先提起的。

“鹤鹤要不是美国那边工作没结束也应该来的。”

他夹菜的手一顿，马佳扶住了他的胳膊。

贾凡瞥了他一眼，语气刻意很夸张，他知道那是说给自己听的。贾凡说高天鹤一声不吭就飞去了美国，他说高天鹤天天给自己加工作怎么劝都不肯回来，他说高天鹤以前那么骄傲自大一个人现在住一个街区却怂得一句话都敢说。

王晰给他递了纸巾，他才意识到自己在哭。

高天鹤又赶在他前面了。高天鹤总是做些浪漫的让人猝不及防的事。  
仝卓不够浪漫，以前是，现在也是，他的情话总是拐弯抹角，像个捣蛋的孩子。可高天鹤懂很多，高天鹤包容仝卓偶尔不说出口的情谊，他笑仝卓这么大人了说个我爱你还要红了脸。可他偏偏又喜欢仝卓不变的年轻人的气息。他说仝卓可以不用那么浪漫。  
什么是浪漫？和你一起荒废时间就很浪漫。  
和你一起过每一天就是浪漫。  
他还记得高天鹤说这些话的时候侧过身那个吻。

他以前把爱情看得简单，相爱就在一起不爱就分手。他现在才知道相爱也会分手，分手也不是不爱。

“你在怕什么，仝卓。”  
“你说是异地恋让你们分开的，那现在这算什么？”  
“你去找他吧。”

仝卓第二天一早被塞了一大堆吃的，又被押送回了机场。  
贾凡说他哭哭啼啼小心高天鹤不要他了。  
“我要跟他求婚。”  
他想，不能结婚也没事，他就想把高天鹤套牢了，他和高天鹤好好过日子。他总觉得自己不够成熟，但没关系，高天鹤会陪着他成长，高天鹤不嫌弃他的幼稚，他现在不能再等下去了，高天鹤也是。  
可能从和高天鹤在一起的第一天开始，他就想和高天鹤过一辈子了。  
马佳带着一大帮子人抓着他的手，温柔地说：“你有本事就别回来。”

仝卓一路打车拖着行李直奔时代广场，高天鹤那么注重仪式感的人，跨年夜一定会去的。  
他途中拐进了戒指店，他记得高天鹤手不大，对照着自己的比了一下，小心翼翼塞进兜里。

我好想见他。

仝卓赶到时代广场已经是深夜，人群拥挤喧闹。他的行李实在太多，只能被夹在中间无法动弹，他隐约看见高天鹤的身影，想去追又转眼就不见了。突然有人轻拍了一下他的肩膀，他开玩笑地想如果回头是高天鹤就好了，可的的确确是他的鹤儿。  
仝卓抢在高天鹤之前捂住了他的嘴，却张口不知道应该说什么，只是眼泪一个劲往下掉，他眼前被雾气遮得什么也看不见，他怕手下温暖的触感是他的幻想，可高天鹤握住了他的手，还是指尖冰凉的，却真实提醒他自己的存在。  
高天鹤的眼睛像盛着一瓢月光，许许多多的星星碎在他醉人的目光里。  
他在倒数计时声里伸手抱住了他的小鹤儿，分开的一年仿佛都随着烟花炸裂开的瞬间消散了，他们又回到了梅溪湖那些悄悄拥抱朝不保夕诉说爱意的冬夜。  
高天鹤趴在他年轻爱人的肩头，眼眶发热却又笑出了声。  
“还不吻我吗？”

8.  
“你愿意跟我扯证吗？”  
高天鹤被他带着哭腔的声音逗笑了，他一下下给仝卓擦掉眼泪。  
“扯，必须扯。”


End file.
